Do You Feel It Too?
by Left the site
Summary: Ash and Misty fight in a forest while they are lost.Only,the fight isn't all it seems,as our 2 heroes discover something they've been waiting for all along...


DO YOU FEEL IT TOO?  
  
Ok, just to make it short, This is an AAML. Ash and Misty fight in a forest (sooo obvious) and make up, in the process also telling each other how they feel.  
  
Also in this story the ages are: Lemme Specify a few things: Ash: 16 1.Ash is taller than Misty Misty: 18 2.Ash is still a bit dense Brock: 21  
  
My thanks goes to 2 other writers (wolf-girl87 and Ze-Cookie) who 'guided me' in the mistakes of my story. Being new to fan-fiction, the site etc. and to writing itself, I made a lot of mistakes which I hope I have been able to take out fully. But then as they say 'nothing in life is perfect'. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't come up to me and offer to buy Pikachu or some other Pokemon because I don't own them. Wish I did though...

* * *

Ash and Co. were walking through the forest, Misty and Ash holding a map, absolutely clueless to where they were headed, arguing that they were on the right path. Misty shouted,  
  
"You got us here Ash Ketchum!"  
  
"You only complicated it further! Eating my head all the time!" He retaliated.  
  
Trying to pull the map towards himself, while Misty pulling it towards here, it was plainly going no- where. "This is your fault! Ash!"  
  
"Is Not!"  
  
"Is Too!"  
  
"Is Not!"  
  
"Is Too!"  
  
"Is Not!"  
  
"Is Too!"  
  
"Is Not!"  
  
"Stop it you guys!" Shouted Brock, now having a migraine and clearly fed up. He immediately realized what he had done as two pairs of eyes locked on to him in anger.  
  
"Well...", but he was not given time to finish.  
  
Ash and Misty: "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS BROCK!"  
  
"Okey Dokey!" He said in a hurry, pulling away fast from them. The sight made the two forget about their argument and they each fell into each others arms laughing fit to burst. Brock, with Pikachu and Togepi in his arms, now stopped and the three observed them, Brock smiling, watching as his acting left the desired effect. As soon as the couple noticed they were being spied on, they started fighting again, but secretly wishing that they were in that same position again.  
  
They argued until Brock had the sense to take the map from them who were pulling it to their own side, threatening to tear it if the other didn't comply with their wishes. "Well, according to this map, we are on...", and left it trailing, while trying to figure out where exactly they were. If Brock said they were on the right way, that would mean that Misty would have to apologize to Ash, but if Brock said they were on the wrong path, then Ash (Very nervous now) would be doomed with Misty's Wrath (And Mallet!). "Right Path!", Brock suddenly said, making them jump, Ash secretly having a triumphant smile on his face. 'Heh heh', Ash thought, 'now at least I don't have anything to do with her mallet', feeling overly relieved. 'And she'll have to apologize to me', he thought, wondering how he could make Misty payback her shouting. When he jumped as someone yelled at him, driving him out of his thoughts and back to the current situation.  
  
"Earth to Ash Ketchum"! It turned out to be Misty, who was not looking very pleased with the results. "Will you come already"? She shouted. "Brock is waiting!"  
  
Ash didn't have time to ask her for an apology, also wondering why his head was paining so much and why he had a huge bump there(dense, isn't he?). She pulled him, running up to Brock where he was waiting. "What took you so long guys? It's very hot, and Pikachu and Togepi are hot and hungry as well!" At the mention of their Pokemon's names, each forgot about each other. Misty held Togepi in her arms, and Pikachu running up to his favorite spot in the whole world, Ash's shoulder, where he took out a sachet of ketchup and started slurping on it.  
  
"Well"? Asked Misty.  
  
"Well what"? Replied Brock and Ash.  
  
"WELL WHERE ARE WE GONNA FIND ANY FOOD AND SHELTER?" She yelled, getting those huge anime heads way too large for their body, almost making Ash and Brock deaf.  
  
"I-I think it's a good idea if we just camp h-here u-u know then we can eat here under the shelter of the trees and I can cc-ook." Brock stammered. Misty, fuming, didn't say anything and went to unpack her bag and camping gear as well as a snack for Togepi to eat while Brock was cooking, while Brock told Ash to collect firewood and Misty to collect water by the time he set up the dishes for cooking. Misty wondered why she had gotten so angry with Ash, when they were supposedly best friends. 'Do I hate him? But why? Since when?' She Pondered. Nah, she thought, I don't hate him or anything, or do I? As she had agreed to take water from the lake nearby, she walked toward it thinking about it. All she knew was that she was so angry, but had cooled down a little anyway.  
  
Although she didn't know why, she knew she didn't like fighting with Ash. Unknown to her, Ash had already finished collecting firewood- and was sitting on the edge, looking at the beauty of the water, having no idea that she had to collect water, therefore not knowing she was going to come. Ash, slightly depressed, was thinking about the same thing she was, when she came. She came and saw him sitting there, with his back to her' lonely marveling the water, then lying down and looking at the blue sky, then looking into the water again, as though trying to figure out something. Ash, so absorbed in his thoughts, didn't hear her coming. As she came closer to him, she said gently, "Ash?". "W-Wha? Aaaa!" he screamed as he turned around long enough to see Misty's face, then as he was surprised because he wasn't expecting anyone, he jumped in shock when he saw her, and fell in the water. A huge splash followed, and Ash came out, soaking to the bone. All of this happened in a span of 10 seconds.  
  
He was ready to give whoever it was who 'threw' him in the lake a piece of his mind, then he remembered it was Misty. As he came out of the water with an angry glare on his face, he saw Misty looking at him, but not with another angry glare, but a softened expression on her face.  
  
"Ash?" She asked.  
  
"What?" He replied angrily.  
  
"I-I'm sorry for shouting at you."  
  
She had decided to make up again, rather than waste time on worthless arguments that led to nowhere but insanity. Ash didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to shout at her, but the other part didn't really want to hurt her. As he was struggling between emotions, (again I tell you, he's dense right?). She asked again.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
She WAS hurt, thinking that perhaps he was still angry with her, then suddenly he looked at her, no longer angry. He had decided. He wasn't going to sit there and sulk like a baby because of such trivial nonsense. After all, this wasn't the first time they had fought. He ought to have gotten over it by now. "A-Ash...", Misty, wanting to explain, started to explain. Suddenly she tripped; fell onto him and they both fell into the water. Ash left her as they both swam to the surface, longing for oxygen. As they both looked at each other, Ash on purpose dived under the water and jumped up in front of her, causing her to shriek and fall backwards back in the water. He had decided to pay her back for 'throwing' him in the lake, but not letting her fall down into the water. He was prepared, and caught her in his arms just in time. Misty holding him to secure herself, as well as pull herself upwards. They were now looking at each other. He, looking at her beautiful blue eyes, just like the beautiful water itself, no, wait, even better than that, unconsciously pulling her upwards towards him, thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her. And she, looking at his handsome tall figure, and his chocolate brown eyes, thinking how much she wanted to kiss him. But first, they had to explain, they couldn't ... not if the other didn't feel that this was as important as they felt it to be.  
  
They, looking at each other, their heads very close, looking at each others eyes, Ash no longer pulling her to him, nor Misty pulling herself to him...it was no use if the other didn't feel the same way, but suddenly, their eyes meeting again, knowing that the other had felt the same way, thinking Victory! But they no longer had any more patience, and pulling each other...their lips touched each others, starting of gently, then becoming more and more heated. Ash, pulling her towards him, holding her waist. Misty, Pulling herself to him, holding him, playing with his hair. Finally, the kiss was ended by Ash, who told her, "Misty..."but could not finish as Misty grabbed him again and was passionately kissing him. Ash still couldn't believe that this was happening, finally, after so many years, his secret dream being accomplished. Now Misty broke the kiss, tears in her eyes, looking at him. "What's wrong?" he asked her gently in her ear. "I-I lo..."Suddenly Ash knew what she was going to say, but she couldn't say it, he needed to. And so, he kissed her again, putting her hand on her cheek, wiping of her tears, and then said, "Misty...I love you, Misty. I've always loved you, and I always will." "Ash, oh Ash, I love you too. Since the beginning...and always after". They then kissed one more time, More heated and intense than before. They kissed until they had no more air in them, forcing them to part. They held hands together and walked to the campsite, Brock smiling, watching from behind a tree, thinking 'AT LAST!'  
  
The End  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed my story. I know it's not much and it may sound a little corny or dumb, but it's my first fanfic and I'm only at the beginning of becoming a better author. Please Review!  
  
-Pika786- 


End file.
